Rock You Like a Hurricane
by FallenAngel0125
Summary: What if Shane Helms really was a superhero? This is his story! ShaneOC
1. Teasing Bria

All characters belong to the WWE except for Bria, who belongs to me. In this fic, just so you know, Molly Holly, is not, was not, and will never be the Hurricane's sidekick, mainly because I think she and Shannon Moore would make a cute couple (maybe it's just me). This is my first wrestling fic, so please be nice!

The red haired seventeen year old walked down the street casually, as the she felt the sun kiss her pale skin that she smothered in sun block every morning. She wasn't a classic beauty, her nose was a shade too big, eyes a bit too large, and her bottom lip a bit too full but she was lovely, always keeping herself well groomed. She could hear the faint sound of guitar strumming in the distance. She smiled, knowing who the guitarist was, and quickened her pace, cutting across the yard.

The red head grinned as she watched Jeff Hardy hunched over his guitar and sang along with him.

Jeff looked up from his guitar and grinned, "Hey Bria."

"Hey yourself," Brianna, or Bria as she preferred to be called, smiled back at him.

"Nice day," Jeff commented as he set his guitar down beside him and stood up.

"Yep," Bria agreed, "any word on Shane?"

"The doctors say he'll be fine," Jeff said as he stretched, "As soon as the rest of the gang gets here we'll go visit him."

Shane Helms, friend of both Bria and Jeff had been the victim of a horrible accident; he had been struck by a lightning bolt when he was walking home on night from Matt and Jeff's house during a storm. Bria had offered to drive him home, but sometimes Shane could be damn stubborn.

"It's my fault," Bria said, feeling hot tears forming him her eyes, feeling sick, "I should've given him a ride home."  
  
"No, Bria, you offered," Jeff said sympathetically, setting a comforting hand on her shoulder, "It was an accident, no ones fault."

Bria turned to Jeff and gave him a hug. Jeff's company soothed her guilt a bit, the knot in her stomach loosened a bit. Bria loved Jeff, but only like a brother and a friend, it was Shane who she truly felt for.

"Am I interrupting something here?" An amused voice asked. Both Bria and Jeff turned to see Matt smirking at them, arms folded across his chest.

"Hey Matt," Bria laughed, running a hand through her thick red hair, grinning back at him.

"Poor old Shane is sitting in the hospital fighting for his life, while you're out here smooching with his girl! Tsk, tsk, shame on you, Jeff!"

"Hey! We were not smooching!" Jeff snarled.

"And I am _NOT_ Shane's girl!" Bria roared, startling even Jeff.

"But you want to be, right?" Matt asked teasingly.

"Oh, you're gonna get it!" Bria snarled and chased Matt across the yard.

"Go Bria!" Jeff cheered.

Bria was hot on Matt's heels when suddenly out of nowhere Molly Holly dove in front of Matt.

"Hey, no fair! No double teaming!" Matt shouted, making a sharp turn with Bria and Molly right behind him. Bria then lunged at Matt, tackling him to the ground.

"AGH!" Matt screamed and laughed at the same time.

"Dogpile!" Matt and Bria could hear Shannon Moore shout,

"Oh, shit!" Matt whimpered as he felt the weight of more bodies pile on top of him.

Everyone rolled off of Matt, laughing, while Matt lay groaning on the ground.

"You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us," Lita laughed, whose face was about an inch away from Matt's.

"Thanks, dear," Matt grumbled.

"We all here?" Jeff asked, looking about him, seeing that all of the gang (minus Shane, of course) was in fact there, the gang being Matt, Jeff, Bria, Molly, Lita, and Shannon.

"Guess so," Shannon sat up, "Come on, let's go visit Shane, I miss the schmuck."

"Not as much as Bria though!" Matt grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Matt, that's what got you into trouble in the first place, remember?" Bria asked smartly, and then froze, "Wait...you all know?"

"Of course we all know!" Molly giggled, "We're nosy! And so what? Maybe it's about time you let him know! I think that you two would make a cute couple!"

"She's got a point you know!" Shannon agreed.

"You're just saying that because she's your girlfriend," Bria hissed as she stood up, brushing herself off.

"You look especially nice today Bria," Jeff then piped in.

"Thanks, Jeff," Bria said, greatful to change the subject, or so she thought.

"Any special reason?" Jeff grinned devilishly.

"Argh!" Bria let out a scream of frustration and ran for the Hardy's van, as she heard her friends' laughter behind her.

Sorry the chapter was kind of short, but tell me what you think so far! ï 


	2. Reunion!

Shane smoothed his brown hair back off his face as he stood in front of the mirror of his hospital room. He had made a remarkable recovery, though the process of being struck by lightning hurt like _HELL_, he was fine now. All the results of the tests the doctors did on him came back with nothing but good news. In fact, he was feeling better than ever, though he may not have looked it. He hadn't had the chance to shave. Normally he wasn't so overly concerned about his appearance, but Bria was coming to see him and he wanted to look good.

Okay, so Bria was one of his best friends and probably didn't give a rats ass if he had shaved or not, but so what? He new he'd be nothing more than a friend to him, but again so what? There was no harm in at least _TRYING_ to impress her, right?

Shane heard the sound of running footsteps coming down the hall. It _HAD_ to be one of his friends, he new it. He looked over at the clock. Yep, right on time. He grinned to himself and hurried behind the door, out of sight.

Bria ran down the hallway of the hospital, ahead of the rest of the group, towards Shane's room. It was nice of her friends to try and take her mind off of what had happened to Shane, but the feeling of guilt never really left her. She ran through the room's open door saying, "Hi Shane!" a little too enthusiastically, and quickly froze. Where the hell was he? She took her eyes off the empty bed and started to look around the room calling, "Shane?"

Suddenly, two arms grabbed the red head from behind, lifted her up, and spun her around.

"Shane, you ass, put me down!" Bria shrieked and laughed at the same time.

Shane was laughing too as he set her back down. She turned to face him and hugged him properly.

"I am _SO SORRY_, Shane!" She said, and started to feel tears swelling up in her eyes again. _'No, not in front of him,'_ Bria thought to herself and blinked the tears away.

"About what?" Shane asked, grinning, pulling away from her so he could look at her, his hands remaining on her shoulders, "It wasn't like you attached a lightning rod to my back or anything...or _DID_ you?"

"It's not funny, Shane!" Bria hissed, "I feel horrible!"

"It wasn't your fault, baby!" He couldn't believe he just called her that to her face but to his surprise her face seemed to brighten up when he did, "Now shut up about it or I'll throw you out the window!"

"Sheesh!" Bria laughed, just as Matt, Jeff, Molly, Lita, and Shannon barged into the room.

"Shane!!" Shannon shrieked, grabbing him into a hug.

"Hey, man!" Shane grinned, hugging Shannon back. Everyone had their turn hugging and greeting Shane.

"Mom and Dad are filling out some paperwork for my release or some shit," Shane said, scratching the back of his head, "So I'm pretty much free to go."

"Very cool!" Jeff said who suddenly got an odd expression on his face. He looked from Matt, to Bria, to Matt again. Matt winked at Bria, she sneered at him, Matt smirked, she glared, Matt wiggled his eyebrows, and Bria bugged her eyebrows out.

"Are you two in the middle of a telepathic argument or something?" Shane asked, looking at them very confused.

"Matt has been harassing her all day," Molly said, looking over at Bria sympathetically.

"And why, may I ask, were you harassing Bria?" Shane asked, draping his arm around Bria's shoulders and squeezing her to him, looking at Matt rather snootily.

"He's a meany-butt," Bria said pouting and glaring over at Matt.

"Yeah, well if he's ever a meany-butt to you again you tell me and I'll take care of him. _MWA-HA-HA-HA!!!"_ Shane threw his head back when he laughed evilly then pretended to cough and hack loudly, causing everyone to laugh.

"You're such a ham, you know that?" Bria said rather affectionately to Shane, "and you've been reading too many comic books!"

"Well, _EXCUSE ME_, little Miss I'm-obsessed-with-Batman!" Shane said huffily, dropping his arm from around her shoulders, pretending to be offended, but everyone could tell he really wasn't by the grin on his face. "Anyway, let's get the hell out of here; it smells too much like medicine!"

"Well, it _IS_ a hospital!" Lita shouted at him, following him out the door.

"Yeah, well, _you_ trying spending the night sometime by yourself and see how you like it!" Shane shouted back at her.

Bria turned and mouthed the words, _'Thank you,'_ to Molly who grinned back at her and nodded. And, as Bria walked out the door, she slapped Matt's arm.

"Hey!" Matt whined.

Everyone piled into the elevator and stood in silence until Shane's voice came, "Is there a reason you're _RIGHT ON TOP_ of me?"

Everyone turned to see that Matt was, if fact, only about an inch away in front of Shane.

"What, is this suddenly pick on Matt day?" Matt asked, turning to see Shane glaring at him.

"Yes," Everyone replied and laughed as Matt's eyes widened.

"Serves you right," Bria snickered, elbowing Matt in his side playfully.

"Touch me again and I'll-"

_"What?!"_ Shane cut Matt off, snapping at him playfully.

Matt sighed and shook his head, "Nothing. And to answer your previous question, we're in an elevator; there isn't exactly a whole lot of room in here!"

"Shane, you're my hero!" Bria smiled over at him.

Shane grinned, "Good to know!"


	3. Changes

Hi everyone! Out of curiosity did anyone get a load of the look on Gangrels face right when the Undertaker sat up on Smackdown? His facial expression was priceless! Anyway, on with the story!

"It's good to be home," Shane sighed happily. He had just gotten out of the shower and was in his pajamas, read for bed. Just then he heard a knock on his bedroom door. "Come in!" He called.

Shane's Mom entered his room, smiling at him, "Hi sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, mom," Shane replied as he sat down on the end of his bed, "I feel fine."

"Just so you know, your dad and I are very proud of you, and if you need anything we're right down the hall."

"I know, mom!" Shane laughed, "That's where your bedroom has always been! I'm going to be fine, the doctors said so!"

"I know, honey," His mom replied, looking very tired, "I know. Goodnight."

Shane's mom kissed him on the forehead and exited the room, closing the door behind her. When the door closed some of his comic books fell of his bookshelf, along with a picture.

"Oh, fuck," Shane muttered standing up and walking over to where the comic books had fallen. Shane knew his mom meant well by checking up on him and all, but it was really unnecessary. He was feeling great and was out of the hospital. He couldn't wait until things went back to normal.

Shane gathered the comic books and picture up off the floor and looked at the picture. It had been taken last year at a Halloween party. He had dressed up as the Green Lantern, and Bria had dressed up as Poison Ivy.

"Damn, she looked hot!" Shane whispered to himself, but then sighed. He was just her friend...

Shane frowned, but shrugged it off, and decided to just put his comics away and go to bed; it had been a long day after all.

Even at six feet tall Shane had to hop to reach the top shelf of his monstrous bookcase, but this time something odd happened... he didn't come back down!

"What the...?" Shane gasped as he found himself up against the ceiling of the room starring down at the floor below him. He pushed against the ceiling with his arms and landed gracefully back down on the ground. Shane looked up at the ceiling, down at the floor, and back up at the ceiling in disbelief. "Whatsupwitdat?!"

Shane rubbed his eyes, thinking, _'Bria's right, I've been reading too many comic books!'_

Shane walked over to his bed, turning off the light next to it, and attempted to fall asleep. He tossed and turned in his bed several times before turning the light back on. He stood up and said to himself, "Okay, I'll prove to myself that nothing really happened!"

Shane snuck out of his room, down the hallway, and out the back door of his house, heading toward his backyard.

_'Look out, Clark Kent, there's a new high-flying superhero in town!'_ Shane thought, smirking to himself. This was stupid really, but he had nothing better to do and couldn't sleep so...

Shane, still in his pajamas, took a running start, and dove into the air, rocketing straight forward, defying gravity.

"AGH!!!!" Shane screamed, panicking, leaning forward and crashing to the ground.

"This is scary!" Shane said out loud, as he stood up and brushed himself off. He looked to see he was now five houses away from his own home. He looked at his hands, wondering, "What the hell happened to me?!"

Shane looked to his left to see a car parked in the street. 'Well, it's worth a shot!' Shane thought as he walked up to the car, looking around to make sure that no one was around. He bent down, reached under the car, and with only a little trouble, lifted the car up over his head. Shane set the car back down, and looked at his hands again.

"I...have superpowers!"

Shane looked up at the star filled sky, smiled and leapt into the air, this time flying straight up.

"WOO-HOO!!!!!!"

"Matt's insane," Bria muttered the next morning, sitting on a tire swing that hung from a tree in Shane's backyard. Shane hadn't mentioned anything he had experienced last night to anyone, including Bria. Shane pushed the tire swing as he listened to Bria, admiring the way her hair flew back off her shoulders with each swing. "Don't get me wrong or anything; Pearl Jam's a great band and all, but, I don't know, I guess I just think that camping out for tickets is a little extreme, especially since they don't go on sale until tomorrow morning."

"Well, you know Matt, he sure does love his Pearl Jam, Shane said. "I feel bad for poor Jeff and Lita. Somehow he got them to go with him."

"What about Molly and Shannon? Where are they today?" Bria asked, swinging back and forth.

"Enjoying some time alone I guess," Shane shrugged, then grabbed the rope of the tire swing, forcing it to immediately stop, and asked, "Why, am I boring you?"

Bria hopped off the swing, faced Shane with her hands on her hips, and teasingly replied, "Maaaybe..."

"Oh, gee, and I thought I was your hero!" Shane sniffed, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye, "thanks, baby!"

Bria grinned, "I love it when you call me that!"

Shane's eyebrows shot up his forehead, a bit surprised, "Oh...well I'll call you 'baby' more often then."

"Um...can I tell you something, Shane?" Bria asked shyly.

"Sure!" Shane grinned, hopefully. Was she going to tell him what he hoped she would tell him?!

"Well, I was thinking," Bria said, smiling nervously, shoving her hands in the pockets of her jean shorts, and looking about at the ground, "about...getting a tattoo."

"Oh," Shane said, trying not to sound disappointed, "Well, I guess everyone thinks about that at one point or another, but...aren't you too young to get one anyway?"

"I know a place where the guy doesn't card you." Bria said, quietly, "A girl from school told me about it..."

"Oh...okay..." Shane knew where this was going.

Several Hours Later

"Mine still hurts!" Bria whined as she and Shane sat outside a Dairy Queen, eating ice cream.

"I think it's supposed to," Shane said, looking au the bandage on his shoulder, "Mine does too."

"Wait until we show everyone else! Matt's going to tell us we're such big losers!" Bria laughed.

"Yeah, well, I'll deal with him if he does," Shane grinned at Bria and winked at her.

"Yeah, my hero," Bria sighed, laughing, and rested her head on Shane's shoulder (the one that wasn't recently tattooed). "You know, you didn't have to get a tattoo."

"I know!" Shane nodded, "I've been thinking about it for awhile myself. It was fun! Believe me, I wanted to come!"

"Well, thanks Shane," Bria smiled, and looked down at her watched, realizing her mom would be expecting her home soon, "I gotta get going. See ya, Sugar!"

Bria leaned over and kissed Shane on the cheek. Then she stood up, brushed herself off, and ran in the direction of her house.

"Bye, baby!" Shane called after her, with a grin on his face, thinking,_ 'Man, what an awesome day!'_

Okay, I know some of this chapter seemed kind of pointless but a lot of it was foreshadowing. Just so you know! Review please!


	4. Why Can't You Be Mine?

The song lyrics used in this chapter are from Pearl Jam's song Black. Please review! That makes me happy!

"Yea! I can't wait until the concert!" Matt exclaimed, happily, taking a bit bite out of his Pizza.

Bria stared at Matt, the turned to Shane who was sitting next to her and asked, "Mind if I ride home with you?"

"Of course not!" Shane laughed.

Yes, Matt had in fact gotten the tickets he wanted to the Pearl Jam concert, and good ones. Their seats were fifth row, center stage! Of course Matt hadn't been able to shut up about how excited he was about the concert for the past few weeks and both Bria and Shane suspected that after the concert they were in for several more weeks of raving about how great the concert was from Matt.

"Everyone hurry up and eat! We need to leave for the concert soon!" Matt said hastily.

"Um, dude," Jeff said, who had just recently dyed his hair orange and blue, looking at his watch, "We still have three hours, and the arena is right down the street!"

"I don't care!" Matt snarled.

"I feel bad for you!" Bria said to Lita who was sitting across the table from her in Pete's Pizza Place.

"Yeah, I feel bad for me, too!" Lita laughed shaking her head.

"You know, you didn't have to come!" Matt snarled, turning toward Bria.

"Matt, it's not that I don't _LIKE_ pearl Jam!" Bria explained, "It's just that you're being ridiculous! We have plenty of time until the concert stats! Beside, it's not like somebody's going to steal our seat or anything!"

Matt's eyes grew wide with panic and he gasped, "What if somebody _DOES?_ Alright, that's it, everybody hurry up!"

Everybody groaned, and Shannon turned to Bria saying, "Gee, thanks for putting that thought in his mind, Bria!"

"Heh, sorry, I didn't mean to!" Bria grinned apologetically.

"Did it hurt?" Molly asked nodding at Bria's shoulder blade. Molly had yet to get over the fact that her best friend had actually gotten a tattoo. Bria moved the strap of her tank top so the tattoo of the bat-signal was totally visible.

"Yeah, it did!" Bria admitted, "My eyes were watering, but I didn't actually cry. I was sort of proud of myself for that!"

"What about you, sissy-boy?" Matt asked Shane teasingly, "Did _YOU_ cry?"

"Nope!" Shane replied, smirking at Matt.

"And don't call him a 'Sissy-boy!' If I were over on that side of the table I'd slap you for that!" Bria growled over at Matt. Jeff slapped Matt upside the head for Bria, just as Lita slapped Matt's shoulder.

"Hey!" Matt whined.

Finally, after Matt gabbed some more about the how excited he was about the concert, they took their seats in the arena. A lot of people were already seated. Bria sat down in the last of their groups seats, next to Shane.

"Wow, we're really close! I better we'll get some of Vedder's sweat on us!" Bria said jokingly.

"I'm just glad I'm not next to _HIM_," Shane said, nodding over at Matt who was talking poor Shannon's ear off.

"Um, yeah, me too!" Bria said, looking over at Matt with a smirk on his face. "And I always thought that Matt was the quieter of the two Hardys!"

"Apparently not when it come to Pearl Jam! But don't worry, baby! We'll get our revenge by taking him to a comic convention and yap about Batman and the Green Lantern!" Shane grinned evilly.

_"MWA-HA-HA-HA!!!"_ Both Bria and Shane laughed evilly after they had high-fived.

"Anyone want to switch seats?" Jeff asked who was sitting on the other side of Shane, looking over at the others wide-eyed after the evil laughter.

Then the lights dimmed and the opening band took the stage. Shane hadn't caught the band's name, but decided that they were pretty good. Then Pearl Jam came on stage. Everyone got up on their feet and started cheering loudly. Shane looked around. The place was packed!

After the first several songs the song "Black" came on, and all the couples in the crowd started holding each other and making out.

_**Hey...oooh...  
Sheets of empty canvas, untouched sheets of clay  
Were laid spread out before me as her body once did  
All five horizons revolved around her soul  
As the earth to the sun  
Now the air I tasted and breathed has taken a turn**_

_'Damn it why can't that be me and Shane?'_ Bria thought to herself grumpily, looking around at all the couples. She then looked over at Shane to see that he looked a little sad. She wondered why...

_**Ooh, and all I taught her was everything  
Ooh, I know she gave me all that she wore  
And now my bitter hands chafe beneath the clouds  
Of what was everything?  
Oh, the pictures have all been washed in black, tattooed everything...**_

_'Damn it why can't that be me and Bria?'_ Shane thought to himself as her looked over at Matt and Lita, and Shannon and Molly. Jeff was too busy swaying with his lighter and singing along to have noticed. Shane sighed and looked back at the stage.

_**I take a walk outside  
I'm surrounded by some kids at play  
I can feel their laughter, so why do I sear**_

_'He's right next to me!'_ Bria thought,_'It would be so easy for me to just reach over and wrap my arms around him! Oh, fine! I'll do it!'_

_**Oh, and twisted thoughts that spin round my head  
I'm spinning, oh, I'm spinning  
How quick the sun can, drop away**_

_'Why does Bria do this to me?'_ Shane asked himself, _'I'm fine around other girls! I've gone out with other girls! Why can't I just make a move?!'_ Shane sighed and answered his own question, _'Because I don't want to fuck things up with her. I don't want to ruin our friendship. I care about her too much. She probably doesn't want me like that.'_

_**And now my bitter hands cradle broken glass  
Of what was everything  
All the pictures have all been washed in black, tattooed everything...  
All the love gone bad turned my world to black  
Tattooed all I see, all that I am, all I'll ever be...yeah...**_

Shane's eyes then grew wide when he felt arms curl around him. Bria grinned and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

They both thought, _'Yea!'_

_**Uh huh...uh huh...ooh...  
I know someday you'll have a beautiful life, I know you'll be a star  
In somebody else's sky, but why  
Why, why can't it be, why can't it be mine**_

_'Then again, maybe she does want me after all!'_ Shane thought feeling his heart beat faster. _'Okay, this is it! While this song is still playing I'm gonna do it!'_ He looked down at Bria, and she looked up at him. The started to lean in and...Eddie Vedder screamed into the microphone as the band started playing "Evolution."

'_Well, that ruined the moment!'_ Shane thought and sighed, and shouted, "Great concert, huh?" Trying to cover up the kiss he almost gave her.

"Yeah!" Bria nodded, and thought _'Damn it!'_ And she tuned back to the stage.


	5. Falling Down

"Not a bad concert, huh?" Bria asked Shane, who was driving her home as he had promised.

"Nope, not at all," Shane said, "I'm pretty sure Matt enjoyed it!"

"Really, you think?" Bria asked sarcastically, laughing. Matt had been raving about the concert all the way out into the parking lot. Both Bria and Shane were relieved that they didn't have to listen to him all the way home.

Shane glanced over at Bria for a moment as he drove The way the moonlight reflect off her skin through the window made her appear rather angelic.

_'All right, enough's enough! When I park in her driveway I'm going to tell her- What the hell?!'_

"What's going on?!" Bria leaned forward, startled. Outside of her house she and Shane could see flashing lights. Before Shane could even park the car Bria jumped out of it.

"Bria! Wait!" Shane called after her, but it was no use. She was already out of his sight.

Outside of Bria's house police cars and an ambulance were parked.

"What's going on?" Bria asked, fighting her way toward her house through the crowd of neighbors and strangers gathered in front of it.

"Miss, stay back!" One police officer ordered her. She was a short and stocky lady, with dark hair that was pulled back into a tight bun.

"This...this is my house! What's going on?!" Bria asked desperately, her heart pounding and stomach in knots.

"Are you Miss Brianna Justus?" The woman asked her.

"Yes, I am!" Bria nodded her head furiously, desperate to know what was going on.

"Come with me," the lady said, taking Bria by the arm, attempting to guide her away from the crowd.

Bria twisted her arm, taking the woman's grip, and demanded, "What the _FUCK_ is going on?!"

"Miss, please calm down," The woman insisted, "Your mother has been murdered."

"Bria!" Shane called, attempting to make his way through the crowd. He then saw a blur of red hair run past him and out of the crowd. Shane followed it.

Bria ran as fast as she could down the street, away from the crowd. No, it didn't happen. It couldn't have happened. This was all a sick joke, or a bad dream. She would wake up soon in her warm bed, smelling her mom's waffles, hearing her mom rummaging around the kitchen for God knows what, the only worry on her mind being how to tell Shane she liked him. Her mom was not dead. Her mom was not murdered. Not by the man who had impregnated her mom. Not by Bria's own father. The man she hadn't seen in sixteen years, and wouldn't have known had he stood a foot away from her. That man did no shoot her mom and then turn the gun on himself...

Shane followed Bria's silhouette in the moonlight toward the beach. He could've caught up to her if he had wanted to, but he had no idea what was going on or where she was going.

Shane then stopped in his tracks when he heard the most terrifying and unearthly scream he had ever heard. It nearly ripped his heart out of his chest as it pierced the night sky.

He then cautiously walked up to Bria who had fallen on her knees in the ocean water, sobbing uncontrollably. Shane knelt in front of her, but before he could say anything she wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his chest.

"God, I'm sorry baby," Shane whispered into her hair, still not sure what he was sorry for, but it really didn't matter, "I'll never let anything hurt you again."

Shane wasn't sure how long he sat there in the water holding her, but didn't care, because he would've sat there forever if she had asked him to.

Okay, I know this chapter was short, but I thought this whole scene should stand alone since it's such an important part in the story, especially for Bria. Review please!


	6. Learn to Fly

"Hey Matt?" Shane called, letting himself into the Hardy's house, with his old Green

Lantern costume slung over his shoulder.

"Upstairs," Matt's father said, not at all surprised that Shane had let himself in. He was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee and reading the news paper.

"Thanks, Mr. Hardy," Shane said, heading upstairs to Matt's room. He could hear the sound of guitar strumming and humming.

Shane stood in the doorway of Matt's room. Jeff was sitting on Matt's bed with his guitar and a notebook, while Matt was sitting at his desk. He sensed Shane's presence and looked over at him.

"Hey," Shane said quietly.

"Hey," Matt said gesturing for Shane to come into his room.

"So, you heard the news?" Shane asked, sitting down on the bed next to Jeff.

Matt stood up, walked over to the window and gazed out it, "Yeah, we heard. Poor kid..."

"Matt and I are going to talk to her after she's had the chance to think about things, you know?" Jeff said, "We know what it's like losing a parent."

"Yeah," Shane nodded, "Anyway, Matt, I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure, what?" Matt asked his back was to Shane as he was still staring out his window.

"I need you to alter me Green Lantern costume for me," Shane replied as he spread his costume out on the bed.

Matt turned to Shane with a disgusted look on his face, "Shane, Bria's mom was murdered, the girl you are supposedly crazy about is probably feeling scared, depressed, and alone, and all you can think about is your _DAMN COSTUME_?"

"Don't jump to conclusions! I'm doing this FOR Bria! I'm becoming a superhero!" Shane insisted.

Both Jeff and Matt stared at Shane in silence for a moment, not exactly sure how to respond to what Shane had just said.

"He's gone insane!" Matt concluded.

Jeff nodded in agreement, saying, "I think Bria was right when she said you've been reading too many comic books."

"You guys! Listen to me!" Shane said rising from the bed, "Ever since I was struck by lightning I've gotten superpowers!"

"Shane," Matt said seriously, looking his friend in the eye, "I think the only thing the lightning did to you was scramble your brain! We better take you back to the hospital so the doctors can check your head; I think they may have missed something!"

"No, they didn't!" Shane stomped his foot in a rather childlike manner. He then rolled up the sleeve of his shirt and flexed his bicep, "Look! I've gotten stronger!"

"That's because you've been working out with us!" Matt said, shaking his head, "I can't believe we're having this argument!"

"Sorry man, I've got to go with Matt on this one!" Jeff said apologetically.

"Oh yeah?" Shane then grinned devilishly, and said, "Explain this!"  
  
Shane leapt into the air.

"Holy fuck!" Jeff gasped as he stood up, staring wide eyed in disbelief, as was Matt/

"How the hell did you do that?" Matt asked Shane who was floating in mid air, right in the middle of Matt's room.

"I told you!" Shane said impatiently, as he gracefully touched back down on the ground, "I have superpowers! I'm trying to become a superhero, and I need you help!"

"You've done...that before?" Jeff asked Shane.

"Yeah, but only at night, I can go really high and really fast when I want to. And, as I was saying about my super strength, all I can say is that I can lift cars over my head pretty easily," Shane explained.

Matt sighed; he picked Shane's costume up off the bed and studied it for a minute, then said, "I have an idea. Instead of me altering your costume we'll just start fresh. Jeff, come up with a cool design."

"Okay then. So what's your superhero name?" Jeff asked, turning to Shane who breathed a sigh of relief when he realized Matt and Jeff were going to help him.

"Um...I don't know yet..."

An hour later Matt's room was a mess, bits of fabric and crumbled up paper were thrown everywhere, not to mention they moved al of Matt's furniture around so they could have more room to work.

"Super Shane?"

"No."

"Mighty Man?"

"No."

"Diabolical Dude?"

"No."

"I should be better at this!" Shane groaned as he rubbed his eyes, "_I READ COMICS_!"

"Hey guys!" Shannon said walking to the room, and looked around, surprised, "Gee and I thought Jeff was the messy one, Matt! It looks like a frickin' hurricane came through here!"

"Yeah, Hurricane Helms!" Matt glared accusingly a Shane, but then Jeff, Shane, and Matt realized what Matt had just said.

"THAT'S IT!" All three of them exclaimed, scaring the shit out of Shannon.

* * *

Review Please!!!


	7. Can't Turn Back Time

It had been a long year since the night Bria had learned of the death of her mother. Since then se had distanced herself from her friend, much to their disapproval. Whenever Molly, Lita, or even Shane called her dorm room at the University of North Carolina to hang out or anything she would claim she was too busy with homework and needed to study. "Bullshit Bria! We're _ALL _going to college! We _ALL_ have homework! Yet we all still have time to socialize!" matt had shouted into the phone once, but Bria had simply hung up on him. None of them understood her anymore; none of them _COULD_ even if they wanted to. Oh, sure, Matt and Jeff knew what it was to lose a parent, but their mother wasn't murdered by their own father like hers!  
  
Bria sighed; she sat down and rubbed her eyes. She had spent most of the night worrying about her chemistry test she had taeken earlier that week. She was supposed to be getting her score sometime soon, and she was pretty sure she had flunked it. She couldn't help it! She had _ALWAYS_ been bad at both math and science.

_'Oh well,'_ she thought and looked over at her clock, '_better get ready for class!'_

She turned her TV on as she got dressed.

"Last night there was yet _ANOTHER_ Hurricane sighting..." Bria heard the newscaster say. She looked over interestedly. The news was showing a video clip of a man dressed in green flying into a burning and back out, a baby in his arms.

"A real life Superman!" The news caster announced, and Bria turned off the TV hastily. Sure! Superman! There was once a time in her life in which she would have loved to see a real life superhero, but not anymore. Where the hell was this Hurricane guy when her mom needed rescuing?

Just then the phone rang. Bria sighed, wandering across her room, wondering_, 'Why the hell don't I just disconnect the damn phone?'_ She never wanted to talk to anyone anyway...

"Hello?" Bria said, bringing the phone up to her ear.

"Bria! Hi!" It was Shane.

Bria paused; she couldn't deny the fact that she did miss her Sugar. A small smile formed on her lips and said, "Hi Shane."

"Wow, it's good to hear your voice!" Shane said unintentionally out loud, and slapped himself on the forehead, thinking _'Idiot!'_

"What's up?"

"Well," Shane continued, clearing his throat as her ran his and through his brown hair, "I was wondering, do you want to get together for lunch, just you and me, since we hadn't hung out in so long-" 

"I'd love to!" Bria said, without thinking, "how about on Friday?"

"Sure, that sounds great!" Shane let out a sigh of relief. He had been afraid that she would hang up on him, "Where do you want to go?"  
  
"How about Pete's Pizza Place" Bria asked, looking over at her clock nervously. She was going to be late for class!

"Pizza it is!" Shane agreed, "Anyway, I gotta run! I'll see you on Friday, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, me too. I'll see you then Shane!" Bria said and hung up the phone, and made a mad dash for chemistry.

* * *

Somewhere Else

"This Hurricane man could be a threat to our plans!" A man said in a dimly lit room.

"Yes Master," A woman said in agreement.

"I want you to spy on him, try to find any weaknesses he may have. Do not fail me, or I will be most displeased!" The man said his voice a growl. .

"I will not fail you," The woman bowed, turned on her heel, and walked out of the room, into the bright light of the sun.

* * *

Okay, I know this again was a short chapter, but I swear things will pick up soon. I already know how this story is going to end, and yes there is going to be a sequel! Please review, they make me happy!


End file.
